lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Peanuts franchise (Partially Lost Latin Spanish dubs)
Peanuts (or also known in Latin America as Charlie Brown, Snoopy,Las aventuras de Carlitos o Snoopy y sus amigos ), are a series of movies, TV specials and TV series based on the characters created by the American cartoonist Charles Monroe Schulz. Lost Latin Spanish dubbed episodes (In research) 1 A Charlie Brown Christmas Una Navidad Charlie Brown (Chile) 2 Charlie Brown's All-Stars Las estrellas de Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 3 It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Es la gran calabaza, Charlie Brown (Chile) 4 You're in Love, Charlie Brown Estás enamorado, Charlie Brown 5 He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown Es tu perro, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 6 It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Fue un verano corto, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 7 Play It Again, Charlie Brown Toca otra vez, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 8 You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown Tú no has sido elegido, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 9 There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown Este no es tiempo para el amor, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 10 A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Es Día de Acción de Gracias, Charlie Brown (Mexico, Chile) 11 It's a Mistery, Charlie Brown Es un misterio, Charlie Brown 12 It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Es el sabueso de Pascua, Charlie Brown 13 Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Es el Día de San Valentín, Charlie Brown 14 You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown Eres un buen deportista, Charlie Brown 15 It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown Es el Día del Árbol, Charlie Brown 16 It's Your First Kiss,Charlie Brown Es tu primer beso, Charlie Brown 17 What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! ¡Qué pesadilla, Charlie Brown! 18 You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown Eres el mejor, Charlie Brown 19 She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Ella es una buena patinadora, Charlie Brown 20 Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown La vida es un circo, Charlie Brown 21 It's magic, Charlie Brown Esto es magia, Charlie Brown 22 Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Algún día la encontrarás, Charlie Brown 23 A Charlie Brown Celebration ¿? (Mexico ?) 24 Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? ¿Es esto un adiós, Charlie Brown? 25 It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown ¿? 26 What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? ¿? 27 It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown ¿? 28 Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown Snoopy se casa, Charlie Brown 29 You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ¿? (Mexico ¿?, Chile ¿?) 30 Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! ¡Feliz año nuevo, Charlie Brown! (Mexico?) 31 Snoopy!!! The Musical ¿? (Chile) 32 It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown ¿? 33 Why, Charlie Brown, Why? ¿Por qué, Charlie Brown, por qué? 34 Snoopy's Reunion El reencuentro de Snoopy 35 It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown Es la hora del entrenamiento de primavera, Charlie Brown 36 It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown Llegó de nuevo la Navidad, Charlie Brown ?? This Is America, Charlie Brown: The Mayflower Voyagers Esto es Estados Unidos, Charlie Brown: Los Viajeros de Mayflower You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown / The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Estás en Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown / El programa de Charlie Brown y Snoopy,''' Venezuela) '''